


Gibbs Surprise

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	Gibbs Surprise

Gibbs Surprise.

It was Gibbs birthday, yet no one seemed to remember, not even McGee, his lover for the past 2 yrs.

Gibbs had been to the jewelry store to pick up the ring he had bought Tim. Tonight at dinner he was going to ask the gentle, young man who had been his lover to marry him. It was a special day for the two men. Not only was it Jethroe's birthday, it was also the anniversary of when Jethroe asked Tim to move in with him. 

Gibbs drove back to headquarters in a kind of daze. Sad almost that no one wished him a happy birthday. He felt like this could only get worse. As he stepped off the elevator he was almost shocked to see a huge bouquet of roses sitting on his desk. Snatching up the card he quietly read it, “ Happy Birthday Leroy Jethroe Gibbs.” The card was signed Director Vance and family. His heart felt as if it would break. “ How could Timothy forget his birthday like this?” he thought.  
It was then it hit him that everyone was gone. Going around to sit at his desk he noticed the note in Tim's handwriting.   
It read: “Boss the Director had us run some errands for him I won't be home till after the dinner reservations so I will meet you at Armandi's. I hope you like your present. Will see you at 8:00 pm sharp.   
I LOVE YOU !!!!  
JETHROE  
TIM.

It was close to quitting time so Gibbs picked up his things and left. Feeling a little better knowing Tim hadn't forgotten him. Gibbs drove home thinking about the night to come with anticipation. Arriving home he unlocked the door and headed upstairs into the bedroom where soft glowing candles were placed about the room.   
Laying on the bed was another note from Tim.   
“Jethroe I have already run a bath for you so relax and enjoy it. I love you now and forever. Your man Tim.  
P.S. I have something special to ask you over dinner.”

Jethroe stripped and walked into the bathroom. He was slightly taken aback at what he saw. Their large tub was filled with steaming hot water, covered in bubbles and rose petals. More soft candlelight lit the room as soft jazz music filled the air.  
Standing there taking in what his lover had obviously gone to great lengths to put together not only made him hard as a rock, but realize how much Tim loved him and how much he loved Tim. 

 

Jethroe stood in the doorway doing his best to control the emotional flood that threatened to overcome him and to break the dam on the tears he was trying hard not to shed. His heart filled with even more love as he slipped into the luxurious bath. Checking his watch he knew he had some time before he had to get to the restaurant.   
As Giggs sat enjoying the warm water, McGee slipped into the bedroom and laid out a beautiful shiny turquoise shirt, and a pair of black slacks, both being expensive silk from Gibbs favorite store. McGee had seen his lover admiring them both when Jethroe thought he wasn't looking. McGee quietly slipped from the room, leaving behind the clothes and another note. Tim shut the door softly and headed to the restaurant to help finish with the preparations for Gibbs next surprise.  
Gibbs got out of the relaxing bath and dried himself off. Walking int the bedroom he stood shocked looking at the beautiful clothes that had been laid out for him. He had wanted the shirt and pants but knew they were to expensive. He didn't know that Tim had seen him admiring them. He know that they cost his lover a lot. He was so happy he didn't know someone could be loved so much but now he knew he was. Walking to the bed he spied the note that was left once again for him. Gibbs carefully ran his fingers over the shirt feeling the luxurious texture of the fabric. He knew it was a gift from Tim instantly. The fabric was silk and made in such a way that when the light hit it just right it shimmered gold. He touched the slacks and found them made of the same material and when the light hit them they shimmered silver.   
He opened the note and softly read to himself,   
“I know Jethroe how much you hate buying things for yourself that are nice, I just couldn't help myself. I had to get them for you. You looked so handsome when you tried them on. Please don't be angry with me. I love you so much Tim.”  
As Gibbs read the beautiful note his lover left tears began to fall. Once in his life Leroy Jethroe Gibbs knew what it was like to be truly loved. He hadn't felt such love since Shannon. Now standing naked in his bedroom, a room that was suddenly filled with the love he had for a young man named Timothy McGee. No one but Shannon and Kelly had ever touched him like this and to think it was another man, a very special gentle man whom tonight he hoped would say YES! When he proposed.   
Gibbs glanced at the clock and saw the time. He slipped on the slacks over his bare skin relishing the feel of the exquisite fabric against his already hard cock. He then slipped the shirt on and tucked it in as the soft fabric brought his nipples to hardness unlike they had ever been. As he buttoned the shirt up and finally closing the slacks and zipping them up in casing his raging hard cock in the silky fabric. He hurriedly finished dressing, he put on the cologne Tim had bought him the previous year and headed out through the bedroom door.  
Just as he reached the front door and was about to open it he noticed the note taped to the door.  
“ Dearest Jethroe your ensemble isn't complete please look in the living room. You will never know how much I love you Leroy Jethroe Gibbs.”

Gibbs placed the note in the pocket of his slacks and went in search of what else Tim had left. There hanging from the coat rack was a jacket the same color as his slacks and made out of the same material. Gibbs reached for the jacket and out of the pocket slipped a small box. Jethroe opened it and found a small gold chain. On the chain was a small filigreed heart with the words “ Tim and Jethroe forever.”   
He knew now that no matter what he would spend the rest of his life with the man he loved and gave his once broken, but now whole heart to. One Timothy McGee.  
As Gibbs slipped the chain around his neck,and pulled the jacket on the clock chimed 7:30pm. So over come was he that he almost forgot the ring for Tim. Gibbs raced back upstairs, grabbed the ring and raced back down. Gibbs drove to the restaurant with a huge smile on his face. Gibbs arrived at the restaurant just in time. As he parked the car he noticed that the parking lot was empty. The restaurant looked closed. He walked up to the door and was greeted by a closed for the evening sign. Maybe Tim made a mistake. Pulling out his phone he started to dial the restaurant when the Martre de opened the door.   
“Mr. Gibbs you have arrived just in time please come in.”   
The man noticed the expression on Gibbs face and proceeded to tell him that the restaurant was not closed.   
“Please Mr. Gibbs if you would follow me.”  
Gibbs followed the man baffled, into the restaurant when he finally got his senses back he was greeted with “SURPRISE JETHROE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”  
As he looked around he saw friends and family both his and Tim's. He saw neighbors and lovers. There standing before them all was the man he had opened and given his heart to.  
Tim's smile was radiant as he stood there amongst the people that loved them both. Tim was dressed in almost the same outfit only his shirt was red and his slacks and jacket were charcoal gray.  
The party continued with Gibbs being the happiest man alive except for maybe Tim.   
Gibbs asked everyone to please take a seat and be quiet he had something important to say.   
“As you all know I'm not the easiest man to get to know.”   
“That's right” someone shouted. As the place erupted into laughter. When the laughter died down Gibbs continued.  
“ You all also know that my heart was closed for a long time. When I first brought Tim into the team I said one thing to him. That was 'Mine'. At the time I never dreamed how true that word would ring. Timothy I have watched you grow into one of the finest agents I know. I am so proud of you, so very proud to have you as one of my agents.” The room exploded into applause, much to Tim's chagrin as his handsome face turned beet red. The applause finally died down and Gibbs continued, “ Tim you did something no one has ever done since my family was killed. What you did was to open my heart and soul. You taught me not only how to love again but that I was worth loving. I never in my wildest dreams thought I would ever love again much less love someone as much as I love you. I didn't think my heart could ever be opened again by anyone, much less another man, and yet that is what you have done.”  
With tears streaming down both men's faces, Jethroe lead Tim to the center of the dance floor.  
“As you all know this not only my birthday but its also the second anniversary of my asking Tim to move in with me and begin to share lives together.”  
As Tim and those gathered watched, Jethroe went down on one kneee and continued,  
“ Tim your my heart, soul,and my world. You have given me the most precious givt of all. LOVE. Its with great honor I ask you in front of all our friends, and family.”   
Reaching into his jacket pocket Gibbs, pulled out the ring box and slowly opened it. “ Will you Timothy McGee, share your life with me and do the great honor of Marrying me?”  
Tim looked into his lovers blue eyes and saw not only the courage that it took for him to ask this but also the great love he has for Tim.  
With tears streaming down their cheeks Tim quietly said “ Yes I will marry you Leroy Jethroe Gibbs.” Tim bent and softly kissed the man he loved with all his heart and soul.  
The restaurant erupted with shouts of joy and was filled with happiness for the couple. Gibbs stood and slipped the ring on Tim's hand, wrapping his arms around the younger man kissing him softly and passionately.  
They stood wrapped in each others arms surrounded by those they loved and that loved them. When it was finally quiet Gibbs asked “Tim in your note you said you had something to ask me. What was it?”  
As everyone looked on Tim sank to one knee and looked up into his lovers eyes. He took a small box out of his pocket and opened it.  
“Leroy Jethroe Gibbs, your my heart, soul, and my whole world. Without you I would never have known what it was to be loved or to love another person. You have shown me that I can and do deserve love and happiness. With that it would please and honor me if you Leroy Jethroe Gibbs would marry me?”   
Gibbs stood looking down at his handsome young lover, smiling he softly said “ I would and will gladly marry you Timothy McGee.”  
Raising to stand next to the man he loved and thought the world of, he slipped the ring onto Jethroe's hand. They kissed once again lost in each other forgetting that their friends and family were standing watching the display of love these two men were showing to them and the world.   
Breaking the kiss Jethroe looked down at his ring. It was an exact twin of the one he had gotten Tim.  
“How did you know about this Tim? How did you know what your ring would look like?” Gibbs asked perplexed.  
“You remember last week you went to get us lunch?” Tim said grinning ear to ear.  
“Yes, but....” Gibbs stammered.  
“The jewelers called and said they had misplaced the size of the ring.I told him I would tell you. I got to thinking so I rushed out and found him and tried the ring on. It was a perfect fit. So I asked him if he could make another one just like it and he told make yes and that I could pick it up today.”  
Leaning over Gibbs whispered in Tim's ear,as he began to nibbling on it, “I Love You Tim.”  
“ I hope you like your presents Jethroe.” Tim said still grinning and blushing at the same time.   
“I do Tim, I love them all. I mostly love you though. Thank you for saying yes and for being the man that I love. You have made me one of the happiest men in the world tonight. I am so proud to call you my husband.”  
As the crowd dissipated and people began to leave, the happy couple said their goodbye's. Soon they were left amid candlelight and soft music.   
“May I have this last dance Timothy?” Jethroe asked grinning.  
Without another word Jethroe led Tim to the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around his lover, the world melted away. Leaving them dancing around the floor. Kissing softly from time to time. Just enjoying the moment and being alone. As the music died Gibbs leaned in close to McGee and whispered “ Thank you Tim for the best birthday and anniversary a man could have. Tonight has been the best night of my life so far. You are truly loved Timothy McGee and don't ever doubt it or us ever. I love you with all my heart and soul. Your the most precious thing in my life.” Gibbs stood and held the younger man tightly as soft sobs wracked his body. Tim had confessed to Gibbs that he was worried that he wouldn't want him and that he wasn't good enough for Gibbs. Gibbs words reassured the younger man that that would never be the case.   
When the sobs finally stopped, Gibbs pulled back and looked into Tim's eyes.   
Tim finally understood what his lover had said earlier about his finally being loved.   
“You will always be loved by me Timothy McGee! Do you understand that?” Gibbs had practically shouted when Tim had told him that he didn't think he was good enough for Gibbs or that he would ever be loved the way he had wanted and needed to be loved.   
“I understand now Jethroe. But before it was all just a dream for me. Tonight being here with you and having you ask me to marry you. I finally realized the depth of your love for me. Now can we please go home I am exhausted?”

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tims waist and led him out the door. The drive was made in silence both men relishing each others warmth and sincerity. Tim laid his head on Jethroes shoulder and was quickly asleep. Gibbs felt like the luckiest man alive to have such a wonderful, kind, warm tender soul next to him. Knowing that soon he would once again have said man in his bed.   
Gibbs pulled into the drive careful not to wake his sleeping lover. When he finally stopped the car, he softly roused his lover enough to get him out of the car and into the house. Stripping Tim of his clothes and laying them carefully over the back of the chair, he put the younger man to bed and covered him with the comforter. Stripping his own clothes off Gibbs climbed into bed next to his already sleeping lover. Leaning over he kissed Tim's forehead gently and wrapped him in his arms and put the younger man's head on his chest. Listening to the sounds of Tim's breathing and heartbeat he gently whispered to the silent room, “ I love you Timothy now and always.” As he whispered those words he felt the pain, sorrow, and the fear of ever loving someone again leave his body. Up until that moment he didn't think he was worth the love that Tim was freely giving him. Now he knew better. The man he loved had said he would marry him. Without regrets or hesitation. All that he had felt before was replace with the love he felt for Tim and that Tim had proven time and again his love for him. He finally felt at peace. No more loneliness. No more emptiness. His ghosts and demon's banished all because the young man in his arms dared to love him.   
Finally the dam that Gibbs had built inside himself to keep his emotions and his feelings hidden burst. It felt good to let those emotions out and to let them go. As the tears he had held back for so long fell from his eyes, he whispered, “ Thank you Shannon and Kelly for teaching me how to love and thank you for bringing this wonderful man into my life so he could show me how to love again and be loved again. I will always treasure your memory and the times we had together. It was you guys who showed me that I could go on and that I could be loved and was worthy of being loved. I will always treasure what we had and now you have given me even more to treasure and I promise I won't screw this up. Tim is very special to me.”  
Jethroe did realize that Tim was awake until he felt Tim's own tears on his skin. Turning and looking into Jethroe's blue eyes Tim said, “ I will never replace your family Jethroe, but I can live with them here in your heart. I would never try to take their place in your heart, I am just happy to have a place there with them. Your heart is big enough for us all. Thank you Jethroe for letting me in. It is one of the things I truly love about you. I love you.”   
Tim rested his head back on Jethroes chest and the two men fell into the most peaceful sleep either one of them had in a long time.


End file.
